mediatextsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wellman
Write the text of your article here! Wellman, Berry & Milena Gulia (1999): Virtual communities as communities: Net surfers don't ride alone. London: Routledge: 167-194. Hvad vil forfatterne undersøge: Teksten indeholder 7 spørgsmål: 1) Er relationer på nettet snævre og specialiserede eller brede? 2) Hvordan påvirker nettet menneskers mulighed for at opretholde svagere, mindre intime forhold/relationer og for at skabe nye forhold/relationer? Hvorfor hjælper 'net-deltagere' folk de knap nok kender? 3) Bliver støtte på nettet gengældt? Udvikler deltagere et bånd til virtuelle communities således at loyalitet, solidaritet og 'normer om gensidighed' udvikles? 4) I hvilken udstrækning er stærke, intime relationer mulige på nettet? 5) Hvad gør høj involvering i virtuelle communities ved andre former for 'real life' community involvering? 6) i hvilken udstrækning giver deltagelse på nettet en forøgelse af forskelligheden i 'community bånd'? 7) Er virtuelle communities 'ægte' communities? Pointe: Communities er gået fra at være bestemt af rumlige dimensioner, til nu at være defineret i form af sociale netværk. 1) Generelt er vores (de vestliges) communities ret specialiserede. Man er del af mange forskellige på én gang og bruger dem til forskellige, specifikke ting. Og det bliver nettet i høj grad brugt til, og understøtter det godt. Men de siger samtidig, at der er ikke noget systematisk bevis for, om individuelle relationer/forhold er snævre eller brede på nettet. 2) "The kind of people you know are is more important for obtaining information than the number of people you know." Og da svage relationer netop er gode til at holde kontakt med andre sociale omgangskredse, har det her sin styrke. Og mht. at hjælpe har de en teori om, at ligesom man er mere villig til at hjælpe en i gadebilledet når man er den eneste i nærheden, er man mere villig til at hjælpe når man sidder 'alene foran skærmen'... 3) Ja. Endda også mellem de svage relationer.. 4) Ret omdiskuteret. Ender med at støtte sig til Wireman (1984) og kalde dem "intimate secondary relationships": uformelle, hyppige og støttende community bånd, som opererer i et specialiseret domæne. 5) det hjælper med at opretholde de mange svage, men nyttige/vigtige relationer en person har. Derudover kan et virtual community hjælpe til at holde kontakt o.lign. i situationer hvor face-to-face kommunikation bare ikke er mulig. Og man skal ikke se det som et enten-eller spørgsmål. Dem man har tætte relationer med på nettet ser man ofte også face-to-face. 6) Netter hat bestemt potentiale for at skabe mere forskelligartede communities. Men Wellmann og Gulia mener, at folk vil søge ind i grupperinger som allerede er i tråd med deres egne interesser fra start af. Det er dog muligt, at man pga. manglende info/viden om karaktertræk om andre personer vil kunne knytte bånd til folk kun på baggrund af deres medlemsskab af en bestemt gruppe. 7) Nettet kan opretholde stærke relationer og er muligvis med til at øge antallet og diversiteten af svage relationer. Velegnet til at fastholde relationer., som måske ellers ville være svære at opretholde vha. fysisk kontakt. Baserer sig mere på fælles interesser end fælles sociale karaktertræk. Grundlæggende antagelser: Nettet skal ikke ses isoleret, det skal opfattes som én del af en persons mulighed/måde at interagere på. Fællesskaber bliver nu defineret ift. sociale netværk, i modsætning til tidligere, i form af ’rum’ (nærhed, fysisk, nærområde). De vil undersøge virtuelle fællesskaber som ”real-life” fællesskaber (og kritiserer måden det er blevet gjort tidligere, lidt for uvidenskabelig) Godt citat: Det gode citat er egentlig nummer 2, men man skal måske lige have nummer 1 med for at forstå det: 1) " Despite the limited social presence of online links, the Net successfully maintains strong, supportive community ties, and it may be increasing the number and diversity of weak ties. The Net is especially suited to maintaining intermediate-strength ties between people who cannot see each other frequently. Online relationships are based more on shared interests and less on shared social characteristics. ” (s. 185/186) 2) " Although many relationships function offline as well as online, CSSNs are developing norms and steuctures of their own. They are not just pale imitations of “real life.” The Net is the Net. ” (s. 186) Retrieved from "http://mediatexts.wikia.com/wiki/Uge_44"=Related Categories= Category:Uge 44